The First Time
by shadowcat012
Summary: Every relationship has a first. But good God, man, how many firsts can there be? KirkxOC
1. She noticed his eyes are blue

**Warning:** The scenes that will take place in this story will not be in linear order. Just however they've come to me and I've written them.**  
****Disclaimer:** Star Trek does not nor will ever belong to me. I only own Sonja Laxely. My friend owns Skyla Stine.

* * *

**The First Time**

**She Noticed His Eyes Are Blue**

They were eating lunch in the cafeteria per usual on a Wednesday. With a PADD before her and her lunch tray set to the side, Sonja tried to ignore the rather loud debate between Skyla and McCoy over whether or not Chinese food was a perfect remedy for hangovers.

"Listen, kid, it ain't healthy!" The doctor growled whilst rubbing his temples with his fingertips.

"Well, Bones, how healthy does my foot up your ass sound?" Skyla chirped in response, a sarcastic smile plastering itself across her face.

With one hand, Sonja scrolled through the information on the screen of her PADD while the other reached for another slice of the orange she'd earlier peeled. From her peripheral, she noted the appearance of the fourth member of their unofficial group sliding into the seat across from her with his own tray of food.

"Anyone else come up first place in their sparring matches today?" Kirk questioned offhandedly.

"They're having a dispute." Sonja informed without lifting her attention from her PADD.

"When aren't they having a dispute?" Kirk turned his attention to her and smiled patronizingly when she lifted her eyes to him.

"Suck on it, Blondie, 'cause I came in first too!" Skyla declared, focusing her attention on Kirk. The dispute between her and McCoy had been temporarily put on hold. "I took down that lithe chick who is studying xenolinguistics."

"Who?" Sonja questioned before finishing off the rest of her orange slices.

"You know," Skyla turned to the woman beside her and thoughtfully latched onto the locks of her red hair. "The one Kirk over here can't stop talking about once you get him started. What's her name?"

"Uhura?" Kirk perked up after having crossed his arms because no one had positively acknowledged his victory of the day.

Snapping her fingers, Skyla pointed at Kirk while keeping her eyes on Sonja. "That one."

Chuckling lightly, Sonja decided to refocus her attention on the text before her. The conversation was heading down a well traveled path: Kirk would ponder the mystery that was Cadet Uhura which would lead to McCoy telling him to get over it and Skyla telling him that the woman wasn't worth the time.

"She's all studies and no fun. For someone studying communications, she's terrible at small talk and making friends. Even if she weren't, though, you still wouldn't stand a chance." The red head added the last part as an afterthought.

"That's not true, now is it, Bones?"

The doctor sighed and stood from his seat. "I don't have time for your school boy crush, Jim. I'm heading out."

"I'll walk with you," Skyla decided, standing as well. "We're not done with our conversation." She said a quick goodbye to both Kirk and Sonja before walking after the grumbling doctor who hadn't bothered to wait for her.

"I could get a woman like Uhura if I wanted to, right Laxely?" Kirk seemed to be taking the redhead's comment a little too seriously as he stared expectantly at the woman across from him.

Lifting her eyes from the PADD once more, Sonja breathed a short annoyed breath before contemplating whether or not to bother answering. However, she became distracted when her eyes latched onto those of the young man. Had his eyes _always_ been such a bright, bright, true blue? It was as if the dark blue of a stormy sky swirled with the bright blue of a Floridian ocean whose depths you could only ever see if Nature allowed. And they were so huge! His eyes should _not_ be that huge. Or so blue. What had been his question?

"Okay, Kirk." Sonja blinked and pulled back to focus on his face as a whole. "I'm going to tell you something everyone should hear at least once in their lifetime." She leaned over conspiratorially and whispered: "You can do anything you set your mind to."

There was a short silence as those blue whirlpools watched her, as if studying her because her words had somehow been written across her face. Then the corner of his lips pulled up and his eyes sparkled in mirth. "Thanks, Laxely. Never heard that before."

* * *

**A/N: **Another story that has been on the shelves for awhile. Like I forewarned on my profile, I don't have much time - creative juices - to write lately and so this is more or a less a peace offering for neglecting my other stories. This style of story was inspired by a Doctor Who fanfic written by hannahncakes called Not One For The Diary. I highly recommend reading her story, it has a great balance of romance, humor, and tragedy (the stuff the great Doctor is made of).

Any thoughts you'd like to share? Feel free to leave a review!


	2. They argued

**Warning:** The scenes that will take place in this story will not be in linear order. Just however they've come to me and I've written them.**  
Disclaimer:** Star Trek does not nor will ever belong to me. I only own Sonja Laxely...and a few drunkards in passing.  
_A/N: _Thank you prettytightkid and SmillyReaper for adding this story to your alerts and favorites list. I hope you'll further enjoy this! And, since I'm American and am enjoying this wonderful day off from work, I'd like to wish anyone and everyone a happy and safe 4th of July!

* * *

**The First Time**

**They Argued**

"Was he telling the truth?" Sonja huffed as she zipped up her black leather jacket and sped down the dark walkway. The heels of her knee-high boots tapped a loud rhythm on the slick cement causing a rather annoying echo to bounce off of the brick buildings surrounding them.

"Of course not," Jim scoffed while gingerly touching the back of his head with a tentative hand. His slower pace caused him to lag behind his companion a few feet, though she was still able to distinctly hear his hiss in pain as his fingers brushed over a tender cut.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to touch it?" The woman snapped. She came to a halt at a crosswalk and dug her frozen hands into the lukewarm pockets of her jacket. Instantly, she too hissed in pain and whipped her hands back out into the frigid air. The torn skin on her knuckles reddened noticeably from the irritation of brushing fabric.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to put your hands in your pockets?" Jim returned cheekily as he stepped up beside her. He received a nasty scowl in return.

"Why would he lie?"

The man groaned low in his throat as he dropped his head back and rolled his eyes.

"Because he doesn't like the truth!" He had tried to explain it to one person that night, and it had regrettably resulted in an all out bar fight. Was he really going to have to try explaining again?

"Right." Sonja laughed humorlessly. "The truth that you didn't steal his girlfriend, just slept with her."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you sounded a bit jealous."

Fire ignited in her eyes as Sonja roughly shoved the man away from her, causing him to stumble over his own feet and nearly topple over if he hadn't caught himself.

"You not only started a brawl in _my favorite bar_," The woman growled while pointing an accusatory finger at his face. "You also got me banned for life! For _life_, Kirk."

"I know, I was there," Jim raised his voice, peeved that she was treating him like some child coming home from a fight in school. "Look, I'm sorry I got you banned, but that guy deserved an ass kicking."

Snorting in bemusement, Sonja stepped onto the painted street fully intent in that moment to leave him behind. "You stole his girlfriend, that's grounds for anyone to be pissed."

Suddenly he was right beside her again, his long legs keeping in step with her. "I didn't _steal_ anyone. Did you _see_ that guy?"

"I had a real clear view when I was standing between the two of you trying to keep your ass from getting pummeled." Sonja snarled, fighting the urge to shove her hands into her pockets yet again.

"Please, like I needed help against him." Jim commented flippantly. "And anyway, the woman was a real babe and a hell of a ride in the sack. No stealing necessary, she's been ready to leave that guy for ages."

"God, man, why can't you control you libido for once?" She spun on the spot to face him, her hands gesticulating wildly. "Or that damn mouth of yours? Not every "babe" has to go for a ride on the…Kirk-master…coaster, or whatever the hell you refer to yourself as. And not every guy wants to be you. Why don't you do the world a favor and grow up already?"

Her eyes lingered on his a moment longer to fully convey just how pissed she was, before she turned back to continue on the path towards the Academy. His azure eyes stormed in contemplation as he watched her continue in her mad pace. Two beats passed and he dashed forward to catch up with her.

"I'm sensing genuine hostility here," He murmured lowly. "Mind telling me what your problem is?"

"No problem, Kirk. I enjoy ending my evenings with a good brawl and banishment from a bar that has amazing music, cheap drinks, and awesome service."

"I said I was sorry." Jim very nearly growled before grabbing her arm and forcing her to stop. "I only ever apologize when I mean it, and even then it's a rare occasion."

Unimpressed, Sonja pulled her arm from his grasp and met his hard gaze with jarring sarcasm.

"Your honesty makes me feel loads better. Now how about you do something with your apology that doesn't make me want to march you back in there and throw your ass back to those drunken wolves."

The sound of shattering glass pulled both of their attentions to a group of swaggering bodies walking on the other side of the street, laughing and singing horribly out of tune while holding on to one another. One of the young men with bright rosy cheeks and drowning in a large thick brown coat waved across the street to Jim and Sonja before grabbing a bottle from his friend's hand and sloppily downing the contents.

Rolling her eyes, Sonja turned back to Jim who continued to watch the group of young drunkards. A shiny mass of dark blood pooled around the wound on his head, seeping through the short strands of his blond hair and slowly making a warm trail down the side of his neck. It almost reached the collar of his black leather jacket.

She could have reached forward to wipe at it, maybe brush a part of the tender skin for good measure. Instead, she punched his chest, restraining only half of her strength. Her eyes widened instantly and she breathed in deeply. It took all of her restraint to keep from crying out in pain. The skin on her knuckles had peeled back further.

Turning to her in surprise, Jim was only able to catch a glimpse of Sonja's pained expression as she turned away from him; one arm cradled in the other; and continued her march down the sidewalk.

"Smooth move." Jim commented dryly.

"Your boyfriend's waiting for you, come on." Sonja snapped over her shoulder.

Leonard had been insistent that Jim get back to his dorm before five o'clock. That way they both could get more than just an hour's worth of sleep.

As she passed another corner and the gates of Starfleet Academy came into sight, Jim joined her side once more. He kept silent however. Sonja could almost hear the many tiny wheels in his head spinning behind his guarded eyes. She decided to focus instead on the torrents of winter air that swept through her jacket and blue jeans, chilling even the crevices between her very bones. Soon, very soon, she would be in her warm pajama pants underneath the stiff white sheets of her bed sleeping off this mad night and all the bruises she'd received from it.

"You're starting to sound like him." Jim spoke suddenly.

Eyes narrowing on the pavement, Sonja licked her lips and caved into her curiosity. "Like who?"

"Bones."

Weighing his response, her lower lip dropped and her eyes lifted to the sky. "I do not."

"'_God, man, why can't you control you libido for once,' _who says that?" Before she could respond (and she did try-though she didn't get far) he continued without so much as turning to her. "Bones does. You're spending too much time with him. Next thing we know you'll be drinking at ten in the morning and saying all women are evil."

"Bones doesn't drink at ten in the morning."

"But all women are evil?"

They glanced at each other but Sonja quickly shook her head and averted her gaze.


	3. He noticed her

******Warning:** The scenes in this story are not in linear order. Just however they've come to me and I've written them.******  
Disclaimer:** Star Trek does not nor will ever belong to me. I only own Sonja Laxely.  
**A/N:** I'm feeling generous today, thought I'd update another chapter. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**The First Time**

**He Noticed Her**

He'd seen Bones walking with her a few times. Not enough to wonder who she was or what her relationship with his friend was, but enough to assume when they came into his line of sight, their business was concluded. Sure he'd been one for interrupting their conversations once or twice by stealthily stepping to the doctor's side and blatantly steering him away, effectively ending said conversation, but no complaint had ever been given.

So she should have been no one, essentially, and that suited Kirk just fine. But, then she'd placed a hand on his wrist; for only a moment of course; and called him on his interruption before he could successfully pull Bones away.

"Do we look finished talking to you?" Short. Clipped.

Bones must have been in trouble.

Kirk took in her capable form, young face, and dark, dark eyes. She didn't seem like the doctor's type and if the conversation had been anything serious, McCoy surely would have been the one to tell Kirk to back off, not this stranger. Double-edged sarcasm was the way to go.

"The good doctor is needed elsewhere. Would you like me to take a number?"

The corner of her mouth twitched before she glanced in his friend's direction in, what he read as, stubborn resignation.

"Your friend, Doc."

"Yeah, yeah," Bones grumbled dismissively.

With a short farewell to the doctor and a quick glance in Kirk's direction, the female cadet continued down the walkway on her own. Bones wasn't forthcoming with just who she was or what they'd been discussing, but Kirk had a fleeting thought that getting to know these things wouldn't be a terrible idea.

* * *

**A/N2:** It's short. But hopefully sweet too? If anyone is interested, I'm accepting suggestions on more firsts. Hit me up with a pm or review, I'm open to all ideas!


	4. She kept him company

**********Warning:** The scenes in this story are not in linear order. Just however they've come to me and I've written them.**********  
Disclaimer:** Star Trek does not nor will ever belong to me. I only own Sonja Laxely.  
**A/N:** Thank you prettytightkid for your suggestions, I'll hopefully be able to work on them soon. If anyone has any other suggestions or requests, please don't be shy in letting me know! Until then, I hope you'll enjoy this new update. :)**  
**

* * *

**The First Time**

**She Kept Him Company  
**

The door slid open revealing a tensed form and a mean scowl. She took in the black sweat pants, rumpled gray t-shirt, disheveled hair, and dark stormy eyes. Accustomed to the sunny if not arrogant façade he put on for everyone on a daily basis, Sonja was momentarily at a loss for words.

"What do you want, Laxely?" His grumpy voice matched his appearance. He made no move to allow her inside his room as he had a few other occasions. Then again, those had been planned occasions.

"I'd like my movie back if you're through watching it." She replied distractedly, her eyes still surveying him.

Noticing this, Kirk rolled his eyes and turned from the door to head back into his room. Stepping in before the door could slide closed between them, Sonja waited as her fellow cadet searched the contents of his desk for the movie she'd lent him the previous week.

"Where's McCoy?" She asked, purely out of curiosity.

"It's a Tuesday night; he's probably out drinking, wishing it was Friday."

"I know the feeling."

"Don't we all."

Sliding the disc case out from between several different manuals, Kirk turned and handed her the movie. Once her fingers grasped the plastic casing, he dropped his hand to his side, pinched the bridge of his nose with the other hand and turned away.

"So what did you think?" Sonja questioned, her voice slightly higher than normal. She automatically clenched her jaw, hoping he hadn't noticed.

He had, but chose to ignore it as he sighed and dropped onto the side of his bed. "It was unrealistic, the story was terrible, and the characters all together stupid." The question of why he'd bothered watching it in the first place hung in the air unspoken.

Refusing to take his comments on one of her favorite movies of all time to heart, Sonja breathed deeply before responding; her voice tight with restraint.

"Is that really what you think or are you being an ass to get rid of me?"

Without missing a beat, he responded dryly: "Which one will get rid of you?"

Unamused, Sonja crossed her arms. "The first one."

"Then I choose the second."

"Why?"

"Obviously you were lying." He leaned back and sprawled on his bed, a deep sigh leaving his body. Unconsciously matching his sigh, Sonja dropped her hands to her hips and drew her eyes to the side of the room away from him. She shouldn't bother. His foul mood had nothing to do with her and he obviously wanted to be alone.

"Get dressed Kirk."

He looked up at her through half lidded eyes. "Why?"

"Because you owe me a drink for being an ass. And _obviously_ because I _wasn't_ lying."

He almost smirked. Almost.

The rueful humor never reached his azure eyes.

* * *

She didn't ask what his problem was. She didn't pry or assume to know anything about him. He was unsure if he was thankful or disappointed; which only served to darken his mood.

He bought her a drink at one of the crowded clubs on sixth. She hadn't even finished half of it before deciding they should leave. Getting lost in a crowd wasn't what either of them wanted that night.

They walked the streets of San Fran, making small talk every now and again when one of them felt the silence between them to be too overbearing. Eventually Laxely started talking about the movie he'd claimed to be terrible; prodding him about what he didn't like and explaining how those parts, while less than brilliant, added a certain character and plot to the story.

"Why can't we just leave it at I didn't like it and you do?" Kirk finally questioned as they rounded another city block corner.

"Because this is fun." She replied simply.

"Is it?" Kirk threw back, more than a little irritated.

Rolling her eyes, Laxely refrained from bumping his arm with her own. "I'm not trying to change your mind about the movie."

"Could have fooled me."

Ignoring his bitter tone, she continued: "I just miss conversations like this."

Brought up short by the surprisingly honest admission, Kirk turned his gaze on her, really looking at her for the first time that evening.

"We don't have conversations like this." He spoke, inviting her to elaborate.

"Not conversations with you," she explained, unintentionally stressing the word 'you'. "Just conversations about miscellaneous things that have nothing to do with missions, protocols, or future career paths. It's nice." Her mouth eased into a small contented smile as she spoke.

Then, Kirk realized everything about her as she walked beside him was relaxed. For the life of him, he couldn't (and _wouldn't_) discern why this served to put him further on edge. Breathing in, he lifted his gaze up to the office building they were passing.

"If those aren't things you enjoy, then why are you with Starfleet?"

The small smile diminished into a firm line. If he'd used a different tone, one more curious than accusing, he probably could have gotten a real response.

"Never mind, Kirk."

They walked back to the Academy, this time neither bothered to try to break the silence.

Several times Kirk played with the idea of making up an excuse to let her go on so he could escape into the city for a few more hours; after all, he had spot a few possibilities for a fun night. But, there was a gentleman somewhere inside that forced him to stick the walk out.

For some reason Laxely had taken it upon herself to try to make him feel better; he wasn't a complete idiot, he'd been able to deduce that much. And, while he'd done everything to be rude, sarcastic, and intolerable, he still found himself walking back with her at his side.

She was almost as patient as Bones…in her own way. That was why, just as they stepped through the Academy gates, Kirk felt the need to come clean.

"It's my birthday."

She stopped walking, tilted her head slightly to the side and considered his words. He took two steps, paused, then turned back to her.

Many people in association with Starfleet would know what that meant; what the day signified.

"No wonder you're in such a bitchy mood, you old man."

Uninterested in the facetious remark, Kirk instead sought out her gaze. Her eyes had softened considerably, the only fault in her mask of wry humor. Figuring what he was looking at to be nothing more than sympathy; Kirk tore his gaze from hers and continued the walk to housing.

He heard her sigh behind him before she quickened her pace to catch up. He managed to tamp down the slight satisfaction he felt once she was matching his stride once again. He'd had a tradition of being disappointed on his birthday and didn't see why things should change this one year.

That is, until she said the words even he'd stopped saying to himself years ago.

"Happy birthday, Jim."


	5. He made her laugh

**********Warning:** The scenes in this story are not in linear order. Just however they've come to me and I've written them.**********  
Disclaimer:** Star Trek does not nor will ever belong to me. I only own Sonja Laxely.  
**A/N:** Thank you bee and Katerine for reviewing the last chapter. Here's something short and sweet to get through the rest of the week. :)

* * *

**The First Time**

**He Made Her Laugh**

It was an obnoxious comment on his part. Something flippant about the superiors and where they could shove it.

A surprised chortle tore from her throat and immediately she dropped her face into the open palm of her right hand.

He'd turned to her, his eyes openly taking in the slight tremble in her shoulders, the uneven rise and fall of her chest, and when she lifted her face to his, the brightness in her usually somber eyes and the dimple just at the corner of her mouth. Her eyes danced across his face and in that moment Kirk realized he had been smiling in frozen wonderment at her.

Belatedly, he thought to shut his mouth and grin his fox grin in cover.

Shaking her head at him, eyes now fallen to the task they were assigned, Laxely nudged his arm. He took that as his cue to shut up and get to work. With a grunt of displeasure that was only half forced, Kirk did just that.


	6. She defended him

**************Warning:** The scenes in this story are not in linear order. Just however they've come to me and I've written them. **************  
Disclaimer:** Star Trek does not nor will ever belong to me. I only own Sonja Laxely and the Detra cadet. Because the man who picked a fight with Kirk in the bar in the beginning of the movie was only given the title of 'burly cadet', I've taken the liberty of naming him Bradford Hennigan. Other than the name, I do not own him.**  
****A/N:** This is a response to prettytightkid's request: 'First time she stood up for him.' I hope you'll like it! Thank you Spirit Speaker for reviewing the last chapter, and thank you to everyone who has started following and added this story to their favorites.

* * *

**The First Time**

**She Defended Him  
**

"I bet twenty he falls flat on his smug little face."

The table of cadets scoffed at the meager wager, but the one to comment on it had been a cadet who happened to be passing by.

"That bet is pretty weak to be followed by those fighting words."

Bradford Hennigan turned in his seat to see Sonja Laxely standing behind him with her arms crossed and an unimpressed expression on her face. Bradford scowled up at her then turned back to the seated cadets and declared he would bet forty. He heard Sonja's snort behind him and felt his cheeks flush with irritation.

"Do you wish to participate?" Another cadet, a civilian from the planet Detra (she could tell from his blue scales and wide cat-like green eyes), peered up at her curiously. He seemed to be in charge of the dealings compared to the other five cadets who had oddly quieted at her presence.

"What's the wager?"

Bradford glared up at her. "If you don't know what we're betting, what are you giving me shit for?"

"Someone has to." Sonja gazed cooly down at him.

Bradford seemed on the verge of growling but the Detra cadet smoothly intercepted. "One cadet James T. Kirk is taking the Kobayashi Maru a third time tomorrow. We are merely curious as to how he will fare."

It took only a second to digest this.

"I'm in. Three hundred Kirk passes with flying colors."

"Three hundred?" Another female cadet gasped.

"Go big, or go home, sweet heart." Sonja murmured in the girl's direction.

"You're an idiot, Laxely. No one passes that damn test." Bradford spoke, more than a little peeved his parade was virtually stormed upon.

"If anyone is going to pass it, Hennigan, I think it would be the guy with enough balls to take the test a third time."

She gave the Detra cadet her information before swiftly taking her leave.

* * *

**A/N2**: Should Sonja's reaction to Kirk's cheating on the test be addressed?


	7. She nearly shot him

**************Warning:** The scenes in this story are not in linear order. Just however they've come to me and I've written them. **************  
Disclaimer:** Star Trek does not nor will ever belong to me. I only own Sonja Laxely**.  
****A/N:** Thank you to everyone who has started following this story and added it to their favorites list. Also to those who review, I can't thank you enough! Your feedback always brightens my day.

* * *

**The First Time**

**She Nearly Shot Him**

Somehow she had the feeling that her day could have gone a whole lot differently. With her body curled on the edge of a frost covered trunk of wood, Sonja stared intently at the weak flames of the flickering fire Spock had made at the back of the cave. She, along with two security sentinels, had beamed down onto an abandoned outpost planet along with the Captain and First Commander. Kirk had been insistent on Spock's participation in the landing party. From what she had heard from McCoy, he was trying to fully integrate the Vulcan with the mainly human crew. Apparently, some feelings were still tender from the unfortunate events that occurred the previous year.

The two security sentinels, Smith and Tangent, had departed over an hour ago in search of the Starfleet base they were there to check up on. Kirk, much to the chagrin of his First Commander, had joined them, saying the Lieutenants would need someone to look after them in case anything should happen. Over the hour, she and Spock had inspected every inch of the deep cavern they currently occupied. Every piece of equipment on board the Enterprise had entailed the information of an SOS signal resonating from exactly the coordinates in which they'd landed. Yet, the only interesting discoveries the Lieutenant and First Commander made were the foreign markings deep within the dry cavern as well as primitive tools fossilized within the stone walls. Whatever was sending the signal, Spock concluded, was not physically within the cave itself. It was very possible the cavern was simply catching the distress signal and amplifying it. How, exactly, a stone cave was able to do that, the Vulcan had yet to explain. Instead, he'd created the fire and the two were reduced to waiting for their Captain's return.

To keep from stirring any kind of panic, they had refrained from verbally addressing the fact that they had lost contact with both the Enterprise and their Captain nearly twenty minutes ago. So, as Spock mutely tinkered with the communicator across from her, his nimble fingers working out different wirings in an attempt to boost the signal, Sonja decided that her day could very much have gone differently. She could have traded her landing party position with Skyla. The red headed woman surely would have enjoyed this time alone with Spock more than she currently was.

Suddenly, the Vulcan's head shot up, his dark eyes flashing to the cave entrance just behind her. Instinctively, Sonja jumped to her feet. Her hands pulled the hand phaser from its holster at her waist and she spun on the spot ready to take on any intruder. Slowly, a dark form began to emerge from the blizzard storm that had picked up in the last fifteen minutes. One step after another eventually led the thick coated figure to the entrance of the sheltered cave. Once inside, the figure lifted a thick arm and pushed back the furry hood that had draped over the figure's shadowed head.

"Now," A very familiar and very cocky voice spoke over the howling wind and falling snow. "Is that any way to greet your captain?"

Bright blue eyes sparkled arrogantly as a pair of chapped lips smirked.

Lowering the phaser from its straight-on aim, Sonja released a breath before returning the weapon to its holster and crossing her arms. That damn smugness of his was going to earn him a slap from her one of these days. Never mind that they had lost contact with everyone for some time, so far had no way of getting off of the frost-bitten planet, and Sonja's fingers had been a few pressure points away from pulling the trigger and shooting her captain. No. She was pretty sure what irked her the most was the fact that all that man had to do was show up with that pull of the lips and mocking tone to make her feel so much better.

* * *

**A/N2:** I hope you liked it! I'm still accepting suggestions on more firsts if anyone's interested. :)


	8. He used her

******************Warning:** The scenes in this story are not in linear order. Just however they've come to me and I've written them.**************  
Disclaimer:** Star Trek does not nor will ever belong to me. I only own Sonja Laxely and partially Timothy Harris and Claire. This chapter was largely inspired by the first promotional trailers for 'This Means War' back in February.******  
****A/N:** Thank you to everyone who has started following this story and added it to their favorites list. Also to those who review, I can't thank you enough! Almost a month between updates, I thought I'd try to deliver something juicy. ;)

* * *

**The First Time**

**He Used Her**

The man was Timothy Harris. Good face, brilliant eyes, sweet ass…trouble.

Just the kind to give Captain Kirk a run for his money.

And he was running…maybe a little too hotly.

Lieutenant Sonja Laxely discreetly watched as the two men faced off, their beautiful blonde prize sitting nervously between them, and fought the urge to roll her eyes when Harris flashed a predatory grin followed by the corners of Kirk's mouth lifting in acceptance of challenge.

The woman, who Bones had informed in passing was the space station's top surgeon, beamed at both of them, giggled self consciously, then excused herself and practically ran for the ladies' room. She ran extremely well in those black stilettos and matching cocktail dress. Curious; for a medical surgeon who usually ran across space stations and the occasional ship in flats.

The lieutenant's attention quickly flew back to her captain. Harris now stood from his seat at the table; all the better to square off against, she supposed. Having not the slightest clue as to why she was there when she first entered the restaurant, she took the rising tension in the room as a hint.

Slipping away from the blue-hued bar, Laxely headed straight for the handsome pair and was just in time to intercept the punch intended for her superior.

Momentarily surprised by the interruption, Harris allowed for the firm grip around his left wrist to remain as he stared into the determined face of another beautiful woman. Words left her mouth so smoothly that it took a few seconds for Harris to realize she had spoken at all.

"Make to attack my captain again and I will have you on the floor begging for your mother."

Many things crossed Harris' green eyes. Intrigue seemed to last the longest before amusement poured off of him in waves. With his right hand, Harris covered Laxely's smaller one and turned his attention back to Kirk.

"Friend of yours?" He broached conversationally. If Laxely had been a lesser woman, the British accent that poured from his mouth like smooth whiskey would have had her weak in the knees.

"You could say that." Kirk smiled; the aloofness of his expression contrasting with the tightness in his voice.

Harris moved Laxely's hand to hold between both of his own and relished in Kirk's darkening gaze. He gently pulled her close as he lifted their joined hands between them, his thumbs methodically brushing the skin over her knuckles. Surprising herself, Laxely allowed his warmth to seep through his ministrations, causing a tightness in her abdomen that was difficult to ignore.

"As tempting an offer as that is, my dear," Harris switched on his smoldering charm as he locked gazes with her. "I will have to take a rain check."

She'd kept her face passive. But damn it, Laxely couldn't help that her eyes drifted down to his lips. She quickly covered by glancing over the rest of his face. But, she could read the accomplishment on his features. She needed to reassert her own control.

"Enjoy the rest of your date, sir." She pulled her now hot hand from his clutches and stepped away just as the off-duty surgeon reentered the room. She apologized for her absence and eyed the lieutenant curiously.

"This is one of Jim's subordinates." Harris filled in before anyone else could. "She has just beckoned him back to the ship for something or other."

They were effectively dismissed, yet Harris insisted to the surgeon they move their date along elsewhere. Laxely caught Harris call her Claire; she seemed disappointed at leaving Kirk behind but made no argument to stay. Claire reached up to kiss the captain on the cheek, smiled at Laxely, then took Harris' arm and left.

Kirk watched her departure silently, no doubt plotting his next move to get to her.

"Quite a pal you've got there." Laxely offered. She rested her hands on her hips and leaned her weight on her right leg.

"Yeah," Kirk murmured before turning back to her. "He seemed pretty taken with you. Should make next time a lot easier."

Laxely frowned; her head tilted to the side. "Next time?"

"When you distract him for me. I thought it would take awhile at first, but he genuinely seems open to the idea…"

Laxely stared at him as if she were putting the puzzle pieces together…and didn't like what she was seeing.

"You're _using_ me? When the hell did that start happening?"

His eyes lifted to hers as if he didn't understand the question. And why would he? He was in the old Kirk mode-the one where he didn't stop until he was in his target's pants.

Disgusted and more than a little disappointed, Laxely brushed past him to the restaurant's exit and headed back for the Enterprise. So what if Harris had the smooth moves and sex appeal of an alluring devil. She'd only be trading one trouble-maker in for another.

She suppressed the sudden urge to punch the corridor wall.

Not that Kirk was hers to trade in to begin with.


	9. He met her

******************Warning:** This chapter involves some timey-wimey, wibbly-wobbly stuff.******************  
Disclaimer:** Star Trek does not nor will ever belong to me. I only own Sonja Laxely.

* * *

**The First Time**

**He Met Her**

He was short. Those were the first words to cross her mind. Then they wouldn't leave. A fair haired brow lifted to hide under a messy golden fringe. His mouth twisted to the side as his eyes regarded her from face to hips then back up.

His deliberation over whether or not to trust her suited her just fine. It gave her time to gather her wits after the (possibly) unintentional-but just as mind shattering-blow he'd just delivered.

It wasn't bad enough Sonja had awoken on the floor of a shady looking storage unit without her scout team or communication to the Enterprise. She'd been discovered in her disorientation by a boy of twelve maybe thirteen years, with a three pronged steel hay stacker in hand and held defensively against her. He'd demanded to know who she was and what she was doing in his uncle's shed. She'd patiently given her name, rank, and association with Starfleet. Then, after his scoff of disbelief, she'd asked the boy his name.

"James," he'd said. "James Kirk."


	10. She saw him

**Disclaimer**: Star Trek does not nor will ever belong to me. I only own Sonja Laxely, De'Lite, and Nikki. Bradford Hennigan - the cadet from the bar at the beginning of the 2009 movie - makes an appearance. Other than the name, I do not own him.  
**A/N**: Work has been kicking me around and physically beating me up (actually I'm just ramming into a _lot_ of things), so the creative juices haven't exactly been flowing as greatly as I wish they would. I'm still thinking about the prompts you all have given and am working on getting them down to paper then out for everyone to read. Until then, this is something that I wrote...oh, about two years ago? If Sonja appears at all Mary Sue, I apologize.

* * *

**The First Time**

**She Saw Him**

It'd been the first break they were allowed in months. After all the studying and overkill training, nothing said relaxation more than loud music and alcohol on a small on-planet joint in Iowa.

They were still in uniform, however, and were repeatedly reminded that every single action reflected not only upon them but on Star Fleet as well. For the most part they'd all understood. It was those few knuckleheads in a group that had to go and ruin it for everyone.

The music had been pumping rhythmically as friends sat around tables and guys tried their luck by talking with girls. Rounds were continually ordered and flirtations steamed the building up.

Sonja Laxely sat at one of the circular tables, thoroughly enjoying the company of her fellow cadets, laughing at a pathetic joke told terribly wrong when a boy a few years younger than her pulled up the nerve to ask her to dance. The table immediately erupted in teasing 'oohs' as if they were back in high school or even junior high. Sonja ignored the jabs and accepted the boy's offer.

"But," She shouted over the music and stared at the girls sitting next to her; her eyes alight with mischief. "These terrible dancers are going to have to join us so you won't complain about _my_ dancing."

One of the cadets, her name was De' Lite, dramatically slammed her drink on the table top and lifted her violet eyes to Sonja's. "I accept your dancing challenge! Prepare to look the fool! Come on Nikki, let's go." She grabbed the hand of the girl next to her and the three followed the boy to the dance floor.

With the strobe lights flashing and so many bodies thrashing, Sonja began to lose herself in the moment and temporarily forgot about the boy until he grasped her hand and spun her around.

In the dark he didn't seem to be as young as she'd first guessed, but before she could strike up any conversation, the sound of crashing furniture and startled gasps caused the music to suddenly stop and the strobe lights to flicker off.

Nikki rushed forward through the crowd to see what was going on as De' Lite stepped to Sonja's side.

"Sounds like a fight," She muttered, disappointment clear in her voice. "Ten bucks it's one of us."

Clicking her tongue and slightly shaking her head, Sonja excused herself to the boy before grabbing De' Lite's arm and heading towards the door.

She could hear punches over the crowd and shouts for guys to stop. What slowed Sonja's pace for the door was the dreaded realization that she knew the voice shouting for them to stop.

De' Lite halted her steps entirely after catching a glimpse of the brawl. "Come on," she muttered before pulling Sonja closer to the spectacle.

A high pitched whistle erupted from the entrance, freezing everyone where they stood.

Biting the inside of her cheek, Sonja dropped her head to the side and glowered at the floor.

"Outside, all of you." Captain Pike ordered; his voice strong and clear. "Now!"

"Yes, sir!" One cadet exclaimed before everyone broke into movement.

Sonja waited a fraction of a second to make sure her suspicion had been correct. And, sure enough, Cadet Nyota Uhura was walking through the broken glass, a dazed expression on her face as she passed the poor soul the other cadets had beaten on.

She hesitated only a moment longer to glance over the beaten man and wondered if maybe he'd gone and committed blasphemy by hitting on Hennigan's precious Uhura. After all, that would make it his fifth brawl over the woman's "honor."

De' Lite pulled on Sonja's arm, effectively moving her feet and leading her out the door.

The rest of the night and onto the next morning, cadets buzzed about the brawl as if it were the most interesting occurrence on the planet.

As Sonja boarded the shuttle back to the Academy, De' Lite and Nikki seemed just as eager as the rest to keep the flame from the night before alive. Having not gotten much sleep, Sonja settled for only half listening to their conversation as she strapped herself into her seat.

"You owe me ten bucks by the way." De' Lite spoke matter-of-factly, a satisfied smirk on her lips.

Leaning her head back and shutting her eyes, the woman replied, "I'll give you twenty to stop talking about last night."

"Each?" Nikki piped up hopefully. As always, she sounded too energetic for the morning hours.

Sonja considered paying for the silence of both her friends but then decided she had better things to spend her money on. "Nah," She said flippantly.

De' Lite sighed dreamily, which caught Sonja's interest greatly since the woman sighed like…never.

"I wish every night were that exciting." She admitted, her violet orbs hazy with desire.

Closing her eyes once more and turning her head away, Sonja made an offer. "How 'bout I go wrangle you up a farm boy so you can take with you? That ought to keep you occupied." A smile crossed her lips as she chuckled at the humorous idea.

Her good humor was cut abruptly short by a sudden sharp nudge to her shoulder from De'Lite's sturdy elbow. Eyes once more open and slanted sideways at her companion, Sonja caught the Tarmene's alarmed widened gaze. At the sound of a metallic whack and slight grunt, Sonja turned in the direction and felt the confusion visibly cross her own face.

The farm boy from the previous night, still bloodied and clad in a worn black leather jacket, entered the cockpit.


	11. He saved her

**************Disclaimer:** Star Trek does not nor will ever belong to me. I only own Sonja Laxely.**  
****A/N:** This is a response to prettytightkid's prompt: 'First time he saved her.' I hope you'll like it! I apologize for it being so short.

* * *

**The First Time**

**He Rescued Her**

He could see the exhaustion in her slumped shoulders, the sweat that cascaded down her face like tears, pooling at her neck then dribbling to soak into the sodden shirt her captors had stripped her down to. He could see it in the short shallow breaths she tried so desperately to control.

And in her eyes.

The delicate skin surrounding them tinged a sickly black.

Her head tilted the slightest. Her brows lowered and he could see her wondering what he, the _Captain_ was doing standing in the middle of this enemy ship, right before her.

He tried to smile.

For her.

He had come here for _her_.


	12. She dreamed about him

**********************Warning:** May be straying into borderline M here.**************  
Disclaimer:** Star Trek does not nor will ever belong to me. I only own Sonja Laxely.**  
****A/N:** Thank you ArtyLou for reviewing the last chapter! Also, thanks goes out to everyone who is following this lil' story of mine. This chapter is for everyone who has had a 'not so PG' dream about a certain blond, blue-eyed captain. ;)

* * *

**The First Time**

**She Dreamed About Him**

She had no explanation for how it happened or why. Skyla had outright laughed in her face when Sonja finally caved and shared the reason for her distraction during lunch. Then, upon reading the bemusement on the security officer's face, Skyla said dreams usually stem from the heart's inner desires and fears. Maybe Sonja subconsciously wanted the captain.

She didn't deny it. Instead, she became quiet, introspective.

"It is safe to assume that, right? I mean, you were the one taking charge and practically sucking his mouth off."

Yes, she had. But he had been the one to lift her up onto a decorative hall table, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist as he pressed her back against the wall. And the moment she realized he'd frozen at her demanding kisses, she hesitated. Their mouths still connected, their limbs still wrapped around each other; she felt suddenly extremely self conscious and brushed her tongue tentatively alongside his.

Slowly, he began to respond; the kiss transformed to something more gentle but no less feverish. Then, his warm hands were splayed on either side of her hips, pulling her core flush up against his sturdy body. He'd then lifted her from the table and slowly lowered her so that she slid down his front, emitting a tortured sigh from her when their crouches brushed. Before she could drop her legs to the floor to catch herself, he lifted her body and repeated the slow dissention.

"Sonja?" Skyla snapped her fingers and the security officer was alert once more.

"What?" Sonja's voice croaked, her throat suddenly very dry.

Smirking in amusement, Skyla watched as her friend quickly reached for her cup, lifted it to her lips, then frown when she found it to be empty.

"Did you?"

"Nope. All you."

Knowing how work oriented the officer was, Skyla hoped for her sake (even though this side of her was hilarious) that Sonja would snap out of this haze soon before others began to notice.

'_Others like, oh I don't know, the Captain himself and anyone close to him.'_


	13. He Fell in Love

**Disclaimer: **Star Trek does not nor will ever belong to me. I only own Sonja Laxely.  
_A/N:_ I apologize for the long delay in updates! I've actually had this one written down since **last year** but wasn't sure if I liked it (its just so short!). At least two more firsts coming up after this!

* * *

**The First Time**

**She Watched Him Fall In Love**

It was in the brief touches they shared; the long glances they cast.

It was in the honest smiles they evoked in one another and the genuine sadness when they finally parted ways.

It was in his silence when he returned to his ship and the silence for the five days that followed.

Sonja felt as if she shouldn't have noticed. As if her knowledge was an intrusion on something that should be completely his.

Because through all the secret brushes, stolen glances, and flirtatious exchanges, Captain Kirk had fallen in love.

And that, she felt, should have been none of her business.


	14. She Caught a Change

**The First Time**

**She Caught a Change  
**_(or she realized he was staring)_

She laced up her boots, listening intently to the doctor's lecture on the severity of the situation once they passed through those doors to the awaiting colonists. She glanced up as the man paced past her, dark eyebrows lowered over his eyes and a light perspiration lining his forehead. Most of the night had been spent in this manner, McCoy running over in his mind everything that could go wrong and voicing his concerns to the captain, who at one point went so far as to feign sleep to get the doctor to quiet for a few minutes. Of course, the attempt proved futile when McCoy sat by his head to talk persistently into his ear.

Her eyes shifted over to Kirk who sat across from her, not three feet away, her thoughts pondering if any of his friend's worries were reaching home.

Her hands stilled.

With his mouth in a firm line, elbows resting on knees, and both hands clasped loosely together, blue eyes bore into her brown.

McCoy finished his speech. Breathless, he turned to Kirk expectantly. At the man's continued silence, McCoy shared a glance with Uhura, who then cleared her throat and reported no further contact from the ship.

Kirk's gaze didn't stray.

"Jim?"

Had it been any other moment, any other time, Sonja Laxely would have taken his stare as a challenge; a provocation for her to rebuke his reckless plan and deliver one of her own. Of all the times she had done this in the past, only once had Kirk actually permit it. Though they had been one minute away from Death's doorstep at the time.

But something was off.

There was a deliberate intensity he was sending that she couldn't decipher. There was no doubt. But there was no certainty either.

"Jim, for Pete's sake, we're on the clock here!"

He stood. Himself once more, he delivered assurances with a confidant grin and directed his crew seamlessly.

Released from his hold, Laxely lowered her gaze to the task of re-tightening her already laced boots, pausing only a moment to marvel at the painful ache in her chest. She breathed in slowly.

He called her name.

They moved forward.


	15. She lost control: part I

**Disclaimer: **Star Trek does not nor will ever belong to me. I only own Sonja Laxely.

**A/N:** Thank you guest reviewers for leaving your input and to everyone who is paying this story attention! I still feel a bit rusty at writing-maybe I really have banged my head a few times too many at work-but I hope you're still able to enjoy. :)

* * *

**The First Time**

**She Lost Control: Part I**

He didn't stop her.

Only watched as she leapt forward, grabbed the woman by the collar of her shirt and threw her to the ground. He watched as she straddled the mouthy citizen, pulled her face up close so that the hatred burning in her eyes could scorch the woman's very soul.

"Run that by me again, bitch." She growled, the decibel of her voice barely contained below that of a tempered lion's.

McCoy moved beside him as if to step forward and intervene, but stopped and glanced sideways at Jim.

'_Aren't you going to do anything?_' he seemed to be asking.

Had he been in a lighter mood, he would have laughed at his friend. What did the doctor expect him to do? Forcibly hold her back and risk suffering physical pain himself?

No.

This was her fight. From past experience, he knew the last thing he would have wanted-had it been his own- was for someone on the outside to step in.


	16. She lost control: part II

**The First Time**

**She Lost Control: Part II  
He Intervened**

She lurched forward.

Like a whip, his arm shot out after her.

Like iron-steel, his hand clamped down on her wrist, his fingers wrapping round firm.

As a friend (and he had to stress this to Sulu who would later comment on it), he pulled her back against his chest, her right elbow digging hard into his stomach and her left shoulder knocking audibly against his chin.

Clenching his jaw through the pain that surged across his face, he snaked his arm around her waist; his left hand brushing cool skin exposed by the shirt that had ridden up in her haste movement; and tightened his hold even as she struggled against him.

_Especially_ as she struggled against him.

In that moment all he could discern were her noises of frustration, of anger, of hurt as she watched the object of her fury escape.

"That was _my _fight!" She would yell at him once he'd secluded them in the privacy of his Captain's quarters a half hour later. "You had _no_ right to cut in like that!"

"I had a right." He would reply lowly. So lowly, she would be thrown by his lack of spark in argument. Though he leaned casually back against his desk, his shoulders were tense, his arms crossed tightly before him.

He would lift his eyes from boring holes in the floor to pin her to the very spot she stood.

And in his silence, though she would fight vainly to cling to her wrath, panic would creep in. For what could she argue with words, the truth that was being so blatantly said without?


	17. She talked with him when he wasn't there

**The First Time**

**She talked with him when he wasn't there**

She trudged through the foreign greenery, the weight of her satchel digging mercilessly into her shoulder, every so often causing her legs to wobble and the muscles in her back to constrict.

"What's the matter, Laxely?"

She clenched her teeth, too focused on her next footing to roll her eyes.

"You're not here." She responded slowly, bitter with the admission and annoyed that he wasn't actually there to hear it.

She scowled as her load got caught in a low hanging branch. With a grunt, she jerked it free and continued.

"That's not my fault."

"Bullshit." She spat. A fallen tree lay across her path, large and moss-covered, and so unnecessarily in her way. She threw a foot onto it, hefted her weight up, sweat dribbled from the top of her head as she pulled her satchel along, then jumped off to the other side. "All you had to do was listen to me. Why is that so hard for you?"

Silence.

Typical.

She heard the soft trickle of a small creek in the distance and made that her next stopping point. Once she came upon it, the load was released from her hands to land on the ground with a loud clang from the assortment of items inside. Her eyes scanned the area, hands curling and uncurling at her sides. After a moment of deciding it was safe, she knelt down and deposited a reader into the stream. The numbers flashed: drinkable was all she discerned before cupping her hands and dipping them into the fresh liquid.

She could feel him across the stream from her, watching her. She ignored him for a beat. Then: "What?"

"You could just wait for me to get back to the ship. I'll go to the elders and set things straight. This is my mistake, I should fix it."

She bit back a snort. Even in her mind, him admitting to a mistake sounded false.

"I'm already out here, Jim..."

"Why _are_ you out here?" He cut across. He'd found an opportunity to turn the table on her and true to form he was snatching it. "By yourself, no back-up with a communicator that can't reach the ship until you knock out their scrambler inside the high temple?"

"Spock needs all the hands he can get working on our escape-"

"You're not thinking this through."

She took to her feet, glaring across the stream. "_You're_ the dumb ass who got caught up in this mess like a damsel in distress!"

"And you're the crazy lady arguing with someone who isn't really here!"

Her mouth twisted into a humorless smirk. She could feel how her eyes remained untouched by the action. Then, as she turned away, she responded flippantly as he sighed in resignation:

"I never said I wasn't."

"You never said you weren't."

She stopped by her satchel and stared down at the thing as if it were the cause for all the evil in the universe. The silence closed in on her. This time she felt the weight fall gracelessly upon her shoulders. Making her feel small. Making her feel weak. Making her feel so damn lost and alone.

"Jim Kirk." She murmured. "You'll be the death of me and won't even have to lift a finger to do it."

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much you guys for reviewing! Both signed and unsigned! It means so much to me that you enjoy these snippets. :)


	18. He waited

**The First Time**

**He Waited**

His boots were the first in her line of sight. Spread, shoulder-length apart, toes pointed upward and out.

Ignoring the murmurs of passing cadets, she stepped off the pavement and closer towards the tall oak.

His long legs, sprawled across the neatly trimmed lawn, led up to his slumped torso. His head lolled to the side against the rough bark, falling closely to his shoulder so only the top of his fair hair was turned to her.

She stopped just before him, hesitated, then dropped to a knee to view his drooping face.

Eyes closed, pink lips slightly parted, a moist sheen along his hairline, cheeks, and nose, and the faintest hint of a blooming bruise underneath the left side of his chin. He must have arrived right after his scheduled combat training.

She exhaled sharply.

That was nearly forty-five minutes ago. The time he'd told her he'd be there.

She was now going to have to punch Hennigan for holding her up after Tactical Analysis. Sure the big guy hadn't been kidding when he confided his serious need for help in the class, but she'd made it more than clear she'd had an engagement to get to.

And here he was.

"You okay?" She questioned, her voice low as if she didn't really want to rouse the man whom she couldn't help but compare to an exhausted young boy.

His chest rose as he breathed in, life momentarily returned to his form as his limbs stretched. But, then he exhaled, his body slumped once more while his eyes remained shut.

"'m waiting on you." He mumbled.

A corner of her mouth lifted.

She reached forward and pat one of his outstretched legs emphatically.

"Come on, Jim. Waiting on you now."

* * *

A/N: Short and sweet. For something I've been editing and rewriting since February. :) What do you think?


End file.
